


T Minus One and Counting

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot is placed in foster care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Minus One and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Asterisk, chapter 1

Elliot was ushered out of the car and onto a porch, where the social worker rang the doorbell. His fingertips grazed Elliot's upper back, sending a shiver down Elliot's spine. Elliot clutched the bag of clothes more tightly to his chest and stared at the door. It was red and to the right of it was a stained glass panel with flowers in it.

The door was opened by a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright pink lips. Smiling as she greeted them, she reached toward Elliot. He watched as her hand came closer and closer and at the last moment, he flinched away from her.

Since yesterday, there had been an endless barrage of people with badges, name tags and IDs. He had been poked, prodded, and examined thoroughly; stripped of his clothes along with his dignity. He was tired and wanted to go home. Daniel had warned him what would happen if the others saw him, but Elliot hadn't listened and now he would suffer for it.

Elliot sat at the table that he was shown to. The social worker and the new woman conversed. Elliot couldn't process their words as anything other than noise. A sandwich was placed in front of him but he only glanced at it before looking away. It was followed by a glass of milk and Elliot looked past that too.

_Get back inside, idiot boy!_

Daniel, no, please, I love you!

Fifteen years and he still hadn't managed to properly follow a directive...Elliot only got what he deserved. Now he was _here_ with this woman. He'd never known any women before...hell, aside from Daniel, he couldn't remember knowing anyone else. He wanted to tell them that he didn't know how to please a woman, that he was a _Gentleman's Companion_ , but he couldn't even bring himself to look at them.

When The social worker left, the woman showed him to a bedroom with a very small bed. With trepidation, Elliot climbed onto it. She took his things and put them on the top of the dresser. Blood rushed in Elliot's ears. She spoke to him and he laid down, but then she left.

Elliot was weary but too wired to sleep. He wanted to go home; he wanted his own bed, to sleep in Daniel's arms. He laid awake, staring up at the ceiling until he decided to just leave. Getting up, he realized that he still had his shoes on, and that was good because he didn't know where he would have found them, anyway. He wandered back down the hall, past the kitchen to the entryway. 

Elliot's hand shook on the knob although he eventually got the door open. But then, he stood there, staring at the expanse of green grass and the maze of pavement that stretched between the other houses and Elliot couldn't do it. Couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't _think_. 

Hot tears splashed down his cheeks and he crumpled to his knees. "Daniel..."


End file.
